


Lactation Situation

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nursing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: Aomine has an almost unhealthy obsession with Kuroko’s nipples and that leads to some unforeseen consequences. How was he supposed to know that male lactation was a thing that could happen? And that it was so hot?





	

"Ah! Stop," Kuroko moaned, squirming under his lover.

Aomine smirked and continued to torture Kuroko's sweet little nipple. Kuroko's nipples had always been sensitive. Slight touches would make him squirm and Aomine took advantage of that sensitivity ruthlessly. He loved to lavish them with attention. With his fingers, with his tongue, with his entire mouth. Sucking on Kuroko’s nipples was part of both foreplay and the afterglow when they laid together, sweating and panting. Even when they were just sitting around on the couch watching television, Aomine’s hands often made their way inside of Kuroko’s shirt to idly pinch and pull Kuroko’s nipples. Of course, that ended up being foreplay as all Kuroko’s subsequent squirming usually led to them having sex on the couch. 

Aomine was so relentless that Kuroko’s nipples and areolas were almost always bruised from constant attention. Kuroko said that it wasn’t so much painful, as it made them more sensitive than they already were. Aomine really liked the idea of Kuroko being hyper aware of the state he’d left him in. He also liked that the bruises would show through any thin, light colored shirts that Kuroko wore, leading Kuroko to invest in darker shirts. Aomine liked to claim what was his. 

As much as he’d like to show the world who Kuroko belonged to, Kuroko wouldn’t let him leave visible marks on his body. Kuroko worked with kids and kids were nosy little grubby handed question machines. He got it, and he respected Kuroko’s rule, mostly. It was hard to keep track of his strength sometimes and Kuroko’s skin was so fair. One time he’d gotten carried away and left a giant hickey on Kuroko’s neck. He’d received Kuroko’s ire in the form of some very powerful pokes in the side that left him with bruises, for once. Kuroko later informed him the kids had been quite impressed by the story of him fending off the giant blue monster that had bit his neck. They thought having a monster tamer for a teacher was really cool. 

“Daiki,” Kuroko moaned, digging his fingers into Aomine’s scalp. 

Aomine smirked as his attention returned to the task at hand. “You’re delicious,” Aomine said, speaking against Kuroko’s damp, bruised little nipple. “I just want to eat you up.” 

“Can’t you eat some other part of me?” Kuroko complained, pressing his erection up against Aomine. 

“I really like this part,” Aomine said, fastening his mouth to Kuroko’s other nipple and beginning to suck. Kuroko whined beautifully, even as he arched up into Aomine’s mouth. Aomine chuckled and Kuroko’s fingers dug into his scalp further, seeming to both push and pull at the same time, thus not moving him at all. He wasn’t lying though about wanting to eat Kuroko up. His pink little nipples, even dark and purpled as he often left them, were delectable. As were all the sweet noises that Kuroko made. And the sudden sweet taste that burst across his tongue. 

Aomine blinked. Sweet taste? He didn’t have a chance to pull back before Kuroko’s open palm smacked into the side of his head and sent his whole body rolling from the force of his damn ignite kai slap. “Tetsu! What the fuck?” Aomine demanded, staring dazedly up at the ceiling. 

Kuroko had shifted, sitting back against the headboard of their bed with his hands pressed over his chest. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Aomine. 

Aomine sat up, rubbing his head and hoping the sudden ringing in his ear didn’t mean he had a concussion. He looked at his lover and tried to guess what went wrong. “Did I hurt you?” He asked with a frown. 

“No,” Kuroko admitted reluctantly. 

“Then what’s wrong?” He reached out palming Kuroko’s head and rubbing his soft hair. 

“It came out,” Kuroko muttered, glaring at his own chest. 

“Huh? What came out? Did you come just from that? It’s not like it’s the first time.” He’d definitely made Kuroko come from nipple play alone quite a few times in the past. Why would he be so embarrassed of it now?

Kuroko knocked Aomine’s hand away from his head and gave him another annoyed look. “Milk,” he said, lowering his other hand so Aomine could see his nipples. 

Aomine frowned. “Milk?” He asked, wrinkling his brow. “Wait, was that...how?!” His eyes zeroed in on the nipple he’d just been sucking, and indeed, there was a small white drop of milk beading up there. As he watched, the bead reached its limit and slowly slid down Kuroko’s chest. Kuroko shivered. “How the fuck is that happening? You definitely have a penis,” Aomine said, confused and mesmerized. 

Kuroko’s icy eyes narrowed. “Lactation in males is not impossible, it’s just incredibly rare.”

“Yeah, but how!” Aomine said, looking down as another fat drop of milk leaked from Kuroko’s nipple. He was really tempted to go in for another taste, but Kuroko was more likely to punch him in the head again than allow it. 

“Because you’re always molesting my nipples!” Kuroko snapped. 

“I’ve always done that though! This never happened before!” Aomine said. They’d been together for years and this was definitely a first. 

“But I work with children now. Children are often a factor in triggering lactation, given that people lactate to feed babies,” Kuroko said flatly. 

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “Why do you know so much about this?” 

Kuroko sighed. “I was afraid that this might happen. I read into it when I realized how obsessed you were with my nipples. And lately, they’ve been plumping up in a way they never have before.”

Come to think of it, Aomine had noticed a delightful fullness to the areola recently. That’s what had gotten him all fired up earlier, seeing Kuroko just out of the shower, his areola invitingly round, nipples peaked from the contrast of a warm wet body and cool bedroom air. Aomine had quickly pounced. “You could have said something,” he said. 

Kuroko shrugged one pale shoulder. “Would it have stopped you?” 

“No.” Aomine said before snapping his mouth shut. “Yes!” He should be kind of weirded out, but really, it still kind of turned him on. “No,” he settled on, deciding to go for honesty. “Probably not.”

Kuroko nodded.

“What do you want to do then?” Aomine asked. “Can you make it stop?”

Kuroko gave him a flat look. “I didn’t make it start. You did. And now that it’s started, it likely won’t stop unless you leave my nipples alone.”

Aomine winced. It sounded like a reasonable request, except he knew how much he touched Kuroko’s nipples throughout any given day. A fucking lot. And he didn’t have the greatest amount of willpower when it came to resisting things that he liked. “I could try,” he muttered. 

“And probably fail,” Kuroko said with a resigned sigh. 

Though Aomine huffed in offense, he didn’t bother to voice it because they both knew he was right. “What does it feel like?” He asked, glancing at Kuroko’s chest. 

Kuroko tilted his head, contemplating the question for a moment. “Weird,” he said. “But, sort of warm. How does it taste?”

“Sweet,” Aomine said. “Why don’t you taste it?”

Kuroko scrunched his face up. “It came out of my body.”

“So does come, but I know you’ve tasted that before,” Aomine retorted. 

Kuroko nodded. “Fair enough, but I still don’t wish to taste it. It’s a bit strange.” 

“Well, yeah, the fact that you’re making milk at all is pretty strange. You sure I didn’t somehow knock you up?” Aomine joked. 

“Quite sure,” Kuroko said staring at him with his most unimpressed dead eyed stare. 

“Hey, it was just a joke!” Aomine insisted, glancing away. The lure of his lover’s naked body was too much though and he was soon looking back at Kuroko, or his nipples specifically. “Back to the real issue. What should we do about it? I mean, it’s weird, but it doesn’t gross me out. I still want you as much as I ever did,” Aomine said. 

“Maybe a bit more,” Kuroko suggested, watching the way Aomine’s attention had drifted back to his nipples. He noted that Aomine’s erection had hardly faded during their conversation. It seemed just as hard as ever, if not harder. 

Aomine shrugged, dragging his eyes up to meet Kuroko’s. “Maybe a little.” He smirked at Kuroko. 

“Pervert,” Kuroko said affectionately. He gave a put upon sigh. “I don’t think there’s anything to do other than proceed as usual. Though it would be nice if you didn’t abuse them so much. They are very sensitive. And if I hear a single cow joke, you will never see my nipples again. I will wear a shirt every time we have sex.”

“What? I would never!” Aomine insisted, looking scandalized. 

“You would,” Kuroko said firmly. “Which is why I am warning you. Do not. And this is just between us. I don’t want anyone to ask me about my nipples any more than they already do. Remember, the “Tanuki Nipples” nickname was entirely your fault.”

Aomine snorted. “Look, it’s not my fault that Kise is a dick and still bitter that your delectable pink nipples belong to me. How was I supposed to know he’d get a glimpse of your nipples through the arm of your basketball jersey and yank your shirt up?”

“It doesn’t help that you take joy in leaving my chest so bruised,” Kuroko grumbled. 

“It’s the one part of you I get to mark,” Aomine said. 

“Correction, it’s the one part you want to mark. Frankly, your obsession with my nipples seems pretty unhealthy. I don’t know why I indulge you,” Kuroko said, shaking his head. 

“Because you love me. And I love you. And your nipples.” Aomine reached out, drawing Kuroko back towards him. 

“Pervert,” Kuroko complained, but let Aomine pull their bodies together. He settled in Aomine’s lap and rested his head on Aomine’s chest.

“Well, you already knew that, so don’t get all huffy now,” Aomine said, pressing a kiss to the top of Kuroko’s head. “So we’re just gonna do what we usually do?” He rubbed Kuroko’s stomach, not straying up to his nipples, not just yet.

“The usual. Though, it would be nice if you would give other parts of me attention,” Kuroko said, wrapping his hand around Aomine’s wrist and pushing it down so Aomine would touch his cock. 

“I certainly will, but now one of my favorite parts of you is doing something new and amazing,” Aomine said, taking a hold of Kuroko’s cock and giving it a lazy stroke. 

Kuroko hummed softly and looked up at Aomine. “But this isn’t all about you and what you want.”

“Oh fine, if I get you off, can I do what I want?” Aomine asked, squeezing Kuroko’s cock a little more. 

Kuroko’s eyes fluttered and his hips jerked. “Within reason,” he said tightly. 

Aomine smirked as he began to work Kuroko’s cock with purpose. 

Kuroko squirmed, spreading his legs. “More,” he demanded. 

Aomine leaned down just enough to nibble Kuroko’s ear as he continued to stroke him. It wasn’t the best position for more than a handjob, but Kuroko didn’t seem inclined to move. He thrust into Aomine’s hand. “Eager aren’t you?” Aomine growled. 

Kuroko didn’t deem to answer him, instead moaning and arching his body. 

Aomine’s eyes were drawn to Kuroko’s nipples, but he resisted. With a growl, he released Kuroko and picked him up, shifting him until his back was against Aomine’s chest. He rubbed his cock against the cleft of Kuroko’s ass as he took Kuroko’s cock back in his hand. Now, he could get a little more stimulation out of it. It might not be all about him, but he wanted it to be a little about him dammit!

As if sensing his thoughts, Kuroko ground back against Aomine’s cock. He tilted his head back to look up at Aomine with a pleased grin. Aomine was more than happy to lean down to kiss that expression off his face. Kuroko moaned as he reached up, hooking an arm around Aomine’s neck. He held Aomine’s head in place, kissing him back hungrily.

Fuck, Aomine loved it when Kuroko got handsy and pushy. To the outside observer, it might seem like he was shoving his attention at a passive and cold Kuroko all the time, but they were in a relationship for a reason. Kuroko loved him, even if he was a selfish asshole that played with his nipples till they bruised. 

Kuroko broke their kiss, panting softly. His fingernails dug into Aomine’s neck as he arched into Aomine’s hand. “You’re getting distracted,” he accused. 

“I can’t help it. You’re distractingly sexy,” Aomine said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Just focus on the sex part. I’d like to come soon,” Kuroko said. 

“Little shit,” Aomine muttered as he redoubled his efforts to make Kuroko come. After all, he knew Kuroko’s body better than anyone, so he knew exactly what buttons to press. Or rather, how to handle Kuroko’s cock while he pressed little nips around Kuroko’s neck, still careful not to leave marks. His other hand moved to Kuroko’s nipples. Kuroko’s fingers dug into Aomine’s neck, but he didn’t protest as Aomine pinched lightly. Kuroko moaned and Aomine smirked. For all of Kuroko’s protests about the rough treatment of his nipples, he really did like to have them touched. Maybe not so roughly, but he liked it. Aomine rubbed his cock against Kuroko’s ass and worked Kuroko’s cock with a firm grip. Kuroko didn’t hold out long and was soon arching as he came in Aomine’s grasp.

Kuroko went limp, his hand lazily falling from Aomine’s neck, where he definitely left some little crescent shaped bruises. Aomine lifted Kuroko and shifted them until they were laid out on the bed. Kuroko sighed and looked at Aomine through half lidded eyes. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Kuroko asked. 

“Well, it’s not hard now,” Aomine said, reaching out to rub Kuroko’s flaccid cock. 

Kuroko moaned, his eyes sliding shut. “Dick,” he muttered. 

Aomine laughed as he shifted closer to Kuroko. Now that Kuroko had come, he had free reign and he intended to take advantage of it. He gave Kuroko a quick kiss, but his lips had another destination in mind. He trailed kisses down Kuroko’s soft throat and pale collarbone until he reached his real destination. He was face to face with Kuroko’s nipples. He sighed happily as he pressed his tongue against one swollen bud, collecting the faint taste of milk. It was still hard to believe, but as he attached his lips to the nipple and began to suck, the evidence dripped into his mouth. Kuroko tensed and moaned, but he made no move to stop Aomine. 

Now that he was sure Kuroko wasn’t going to try to knock his head off again, Aomine could settle down and enjoy the feast before him. He sucked hard on Kuroko’s nipple. The milk flowed a little easier as he started to suck in earnest. It was rich and thick in a way that normal milk wasn’t. It was sweet, and dare he even think that there was a tinge of vanilla in there? He was probably just hallucinating, but given all the vanilla Kuroko consumed, it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility was it? Fuck, he was going to get addicted wasn’t he? His lover was going to ruin milk for him by virtue of being more delicious. 

He groaned and sucked harder. He managed to suck a little more milk from Kuroko’s nipple before the flow stopped. It made sense, that as full as Kuroko’s nipples looked, there wasn’t much milk. Kuroko was still a man after all. Still, Aomine needed more and he desperately switched to Kuroko’s other nipple. He began to mouth and suck at it, until that sweet burst of milk hit his tongue. He moaned. He was so fucked. He was definitely addicted to that taste. So sweet and rich, just like Kuroko. 

Kuroko moaned and a hand settled in Aomine’s hair. Aomine briefly wondered if he’d end up with more fingernail marks on his skin, but it was worth it. So worth it. The whole situation made him feel warm and tingly and, holy shit! Orgasm hit him like an electric shock. One minute, he was enjoying Kuroko’s nipples, and the next he was writhing around on the bed, coming like a horny teenager all over the sheets without even being touched. He reluctantly pulled his mouth off of Kuroko’s nipple, but only so he could gasp for breath. He reached down to grab his dick and yeah, sticky and sated, it was settling down. What the hell?! 

“Did you just come?” Kuroko asked, giving him a look equal parts curious and sleepy. 

Aomine flushed, his mind blanking of any sort of snappy comeback. 

“At least I’m not the only one coming from nipple stimulation alone,” Kuroko said. 

“Yeah, but usually it’s your own nipple stimulation!” Aomine pressed his face into Kuroko’s chest, attempting to hide from the humiliating situation. 

“There, there,” Kuroko said, petting his head slowly. “I won’t tell anyone that you have a nursing kink.”

“I don’t have a nursing kink!” Aomine protested. 

“I suppose it stands to reason. You always were unusually obsessed with my nipples. And you like female breasts. It makes more sense now,” Kuroko continued. 

“Stop talking,” Aomine growled, but the effect wasn’t very impressive given that he didn’t raise his head from its hiding spot on Kuroko’s chest. 

Kuroko sighed. “Usually, you say I don’t speak enough and now you tell me to be quiet.” He scratched at Aomine’s scalp in annoyance. “You’ve left something undone.”

“What did I leave undone?” Aomine muttered. 

“My other, ah, breast. It still feels full. Could you finish what you started?” Kuroko asked, poking Aomine in the ear. 

Aomine, reluctantly, lifted his face from Kuroko’s chest to meet his eyes. . 

Kuroko was slightly flushed with embarrassment. He nodded towards his nipple. “Go ahead.”

As embarrassed as Aomine was by the whole situation, he really couldn’t resist the call of Kuroko’s swollen little nipple and the promise of sweetness it held. He obediently settled down to suckle. Ok, maybe he had a little bit of a kink.

**Author's Note:**

> You will find the word nipple(s) a total of 44 times in this fic. I'm sorry if the word loses all meaning by the end of it, but I wasn't about to start calling them tits. Anyway, oddly enough, this isn’t really a kink of mine, but my mind was wandering at work one day about a scenario like this, where a pushy handsy lover induces lactation in their cisgender male partner. What kind of pushy asshole would do that? Aomine. He totally would. And thus we have a fic, my first in the fandom. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
